


Meeting The Dads

by GothicRebels



Category: Monster Prom (Dating Sim)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicRebels/pseuds/GothicRebels
Summary: Oz meets Damien's Dads.





	Meeting The Dads

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Wattpad.  
> (Note: Someone on tumblr made an ask blog named MrLaVeyAndMrLaVey inspired from this fic and I worked with them on it - I am aware the characters used in this fic are also used on that blog.)

"We're going WHERE!?" Oz asked. "Hell. We're going to my house." Damien replied.

Oz and Damien had been dating for a few months now. Prom had come and gone, and Damien decided Oz was cool enough to date. And now they were facing a predicament. Oz had to meet Damien's parents. Oz knew two things about Damien's parents. One, his parents were both Dads. He had two Dads. And two... One of them was supposed to be extremely scary. Oz swallowed hard, their mouth dry now. "..When?" They asked.

"Today. Like, right now today." Oz started freaking out. "B-But! I-I have so much shit to get done first! I-I need to pick an outfit and take a shower and I need to-" Oz was cut off by Damien shushing them. "Stop worrying, noob. It's fine. Come on." Damien snapped his fingers, and a portal covered in fire opened up. He lead Oz through it, and it happened to lead straight into his room. His room's walls were black, covered in metal band posters and vinyls. On the floor there were lots of scattered clothes. Oz glanced around the room a bit more, and there was a big ten gallon tank with a... Snake in it? Wait- Is that even a snake? It looks like a snake... Just... Made of bones. Infact it just looked like a living snake skeleton. Damien walked over to the tank, and pet the skeleton creature on the head. It seemed pleased by that. "Is that... A living snake skeleton?" Oz asked. "Yes. Yes it is. Her name is Bonehilda." Oz tilted their head. "What does she eat?" which was a valid question. "Souls of damned mice." Oh, that makes sense. Sort of...

Oz looked around the room some more. There was a black chair that looked like a hand, a shoe rack full of just combat boots, A red guitar, a bookshelf with... Surprise surprise, no books. Just... A collection of skulls? Wait- Those aren't real skulls. Those are sugar skulls! There were tons of them on the shelf, all in different colours with different coloured designs on them. They all had jewels for eyes as well. Those were neat. Oz went over to them and tilted his head. Damien smiled. "Sugar skulls. For the Day of the Dead. It's a traditional holiday that some humans put on. I hate humans but... These skulls are actually pretty dope." he nodded. Oz looked around the rest of the room. There were some masks on the wall, probably for scaring people or robbing banks.

One of the walls was literally just a wall with tons of knives hung on the wall. It was an impressive collection. Damien seemed proud of it. Oz looked at the bookshelf once more and noticed some wigs.. "Damien, why are there wigs up there?" they asked. "Oh uh..." Damien rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to be a hairdresser at one point." Oz tilted their head. "That's actually kinda cool." Damien blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Oh uh.. T-Thanks." Uh oh, Oz, you flustered him. Quick, make a joke!

"What did the zombie snake say to the other zombie snake when the other snakes were making fun of them?" Oz, no... "I don't know, what?" Damien inquired. "Get a back bone!" Oz giggled at their own joke, but Damien just rolled his eyes and groaned. -2 fun and -2 charm, Oz.

The last parts of the room that Oz thought were mentionable were a skull alarm clock that just screamed when the alarm went off. It... Seemed to be a living skull, and not an actual alarm clock. It literally told you the time when you asked for it. And the last thing seemed to be a crystal skeleton statue in the corner of the room, currently dressed in a suit with a wig and a tophat and monocle... And had a mace in their hand. "That's George." Damien piped up. "...George? Huh."

Damien showed Oz around the rest of the castle, and they ended up going to Damien's pool outside, having one of their butlers make them some margaritas. While the drinks were being made, Damien lead Oz to the changing room and let then borrow one of his swim suits. Damien had changed into... A speedo made of knives!? Holy fuck. Not only was that hot and dangerous, but stupid. Damien then lead Oz out to the pool, while Oz was busy staring at Damien's knife covered ass, too busy to realize the pool was filled with gasoline that was lit on fire... Damien jumped in after shouting "CANNONBALL!" and splashed gasoline up onto the tile. He popped up "Come on in, the fire's fine!"

Oz rubbed the back of their neck and backed away "Y-You know what I think I'll just stay here and work on my tan..."

"Suit yourself." Damien swam for a few minutes before the butler came back out with the margaritas, and set the tray down. Damien got out of the pool, shaking the fire off of him. He walked over and picked up the one that was lit on fire.

"Lighter fluid margaritas. My favorite~" he smirked, quickly downing it and sitting down on one of the benches, stretching. "What do you want to do now?" Damien asked. "Do you have video games?" Oz asked. "Of fucking course I have video games, noob. Come on, let's go get changed. You can borrow some of my lounge clothes." Getting to wear Damien's clothes? Score! Getting to wear Damien's lounge clothes? Double score!

They went back to his room and Damien changed into his own lounge clothes and gave Oz some to wear as well. Damien slipped into a pair of white bunny slippers, and lead Oz to the living room. On the way to the living room, they heard some chatter and the front door close. "Shit, my Dads are home already." he groaned.

Two very nicely dressed big men entered the room. The taller of the two had on a pin stripe royal purple suit, and was very buff. The other was a bit shorter than the former, and was wearing khakis, a light pastel blue button up shirt and a pink cardigan sweater. Their skin were both red like Damien's, and they both had horns. The buffer one had yellow eyes like Damien, and the other just had completely black eyes. Both had dark hair.

"Dad, Father." Damien crossed his arms. "Hello, Son." the one in the purple suit nodded, and the other one, smiled and ran over, hugging Damien tightly. "Ohh my baby boy! How was your day? Tell me all about it- Oh is this your little friend? Oh well, hellooo! I'm Hizekiel! But you can call me Mr. LaVey if you would like. Or Dad~!" he giggled and smiled. "The big scary one over there is my husband, Ragnarr. But he insists on guests calling him Your highness." Oz nodded, bowing at the waist. "Alright, Mr. LaVey. Thank you for the introduction. It's nice to meet you both finally."

"Likewise!" Hizekiel smiled. Ragnarr just nodded with a gruff noise. "Oh my baby boy! What would you like for dinner?" Hizekiel asked Damien. "Why don't we let Oz decide?" Damien offered. Oz blushed. "O-Oh, um... W-Whatever Damien wants is fine." they nodded, smiling. Damien rolled his eyes. "Then just steak, I guess."

"Steak it is!!! Ragnarr, darling, you're better at steak than I am, would you like to make dinner tonight, my love~?" Hizekiel asked. "I suppose so." he nodded. "Great then! You boys get ready. Go wash up. Shoo." He shoved them off.

The boys washed up as told and soon walked to the dining room where Ragnarr had prepared extremely charred steak and mashed potatoes for everyone. "Thanks for dinner, Father." Damien nodded with a small smile. Ragnarr just nodded back in silence. Hizekiel had changed into lounge clothes and a small black line showed from under his pastel blue t-shirt collar... A binder possibly? Huh, cool. Oz looked at the food on their plate and poked at it a bit. It was literal bark at this point. They shrugged and while everyone else was cutting their steak with extremely sharp knives, Oz just shoved the steak where their mouth should be and it floated inside their head for a second, before dissolving.

No one really looked twice, and just continued eating normally. And by normally we mean extremely fast because the LaVey family had literal furnaces for stomachs. Sometimes people mistake them for always making eating a contest.

After dinner, Oz and Damien were chilling in the living room playing video games. Damien's Dads came in and sat down. "Oz, was it?" Ragnarr asked. "Yes, Sir." Oz replied, smiling. Damien put an arm around Oz protectively. "Tell me, boy-" Oz interrupted him. "Actually I would prefer it if you don't call me boy... I-I use neutral pronouns and it's a little off-putting to be called boy..." Oz nodded, leaning into Damien. "I see..." Ragnarr held his own chin between his thumb and index finger, nodding. "I can and will respect that, Oz." Ragnarr gave a single nod. "Well then. Tell me, If you were surrounded by three individuals much bigger than yourself, how would you defend?" Oz was taken a bit aback by this question, but answered none-the-less. "Well... I'm basically fear itself, so... I can turn into anything they fear, so I'd just use my phobias and myself to drive them away. No need to defend for anything." they nodded. "A good answer for a good mate for my son." he nodded, smirking. Hizekiel giggled and smiled brightly. "Oh, this is just too cute! My baby boy finally has a significant other!" he smiled. Damien blushed harshly. "D-Dad, stop it..." Damien protested. "Nonsense! It's a joyous occasion! My baby boy with his first special little friend~" Hizekiel fawned over them. "DAD!" Damien yelled, growling. That gained him a harsh look from his Father, and Damien cleared his throat. "I-I mean... Dad... You're embarrassing me. Shut- S-Shush..." Oz themself giggled a little at Damien's embarrassed reaction. They went back to playing video games.

After about an hour, Hizekiel brought the boys some wine and snacks, sitting with them. Oz didn't mind and neither did Damien. Oz ended up getting dragged into Damien's lap, blushing harshly. Oz decided to make conversation. "S-So um... Mr. LaVey... What's it like? Being married to the King of Hell?" Hizekiel thought for a moment. "Well... He isn't the king of all of Hell for one... He's just the king of the 7th circle. And two.. Well... He's a pure delight when he isn't being a stubborn serious boy all the time. Believe it or not he's quite fun. Especially in bed~ Always wanting to try new things. Oh believe me, it's hard keeping him in line but I think I do a good enough job~" he giggled. So sweet Dad was the dom... Interesting. "Dad, I do NOT want to hear more of your... 'adventures' with Father." Damien groaned, downing his wine. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you two alone." Hizekiel smiled and left swiftly. Damien looked at Oz and smirked.

"Our Adventures, however... Are just beginning~" Damien picked Oz up and carried them to his bedroom. But, they ended up actually passing out before they could actually do anything. Oops.

The next morning, both of them woke up. Damien groaned. He needed some caffeine and now before he tore a poor servant's head off. He ordered the butler to bring him an energy drink while he and Oz took a shower together. Damien once again lended Oz some clothes once they got out of the shower. Damien chugged the energy drink. "God, that's so much fucking better." he nodded. He took Oz to the dining room for breakfast. "Good morning my handsome son, and son's company." Hizekiel smiled, making eggs. Ragnarr was reading the newspaper. The four ate in relative silence, Oz and Damien giggling every few minutes over a picture Oz showed Damien, and Damien groaning at texts he received.

After breakfast, Damien and Oz were chilling in Damien's room. "Hey, noob, you don't even have parents, do you?" Damien asked. "..Not really." Oz sighed, looking down. "Well.. Then how would you like to have mine one day?" Oz looked a bit confused at this statement. "What do you mean?" they asked. Damien rolled his eyes. "I'm asking if you want this to get serious or not." Oz's eyes went wide "O-Of course I do... B-But..." Damien smirked. "Great, then I'll have the miners mine up the best obsidian from the lowest point of Hell, and melt it and mix it with tiny diamonds for your engagement ring." Oz's eyes went even wider. "D-Damien that-" they were interrupted. "Shut up, loser, you're getting only the best engagement ring. Besides, it'll take a while for them to do it anyway, so we've got like a year or two." Oz nodded slowly, thinking about it. It seemed nice and the fact that they didn't even have to bug Damien about it in the first place was also nice... And the fact that Damien was thinking about marrying them.

+4 charm.


End file.
